iPod Shuffle
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: Based on the fic by my wonderful pal, fantasticpanda101. Centred on the Johnny x Azula pairing, & filled with surprises on the upcoming chapters of Pursuit of Time Part 3. Please review!


Thanks very much to Amy (fantasticpanda101) - whose story "iPod Shuffle" sparked this story idea.

Before I continue Pursuit of Time Part Three, some of the ficlets here will provide some sneak previews, if not plain Johnny x Azula fluff or events related to the pairing in past or future. **Such fics have been marked with an asterisk. =]**

Here are the rules for an Ipod shuffle if you're interested in trying it out.

**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

I don't own anything! Please rate & review.

* * *

Will You by P.O.D. :

_Will you love me tomorrow?_ Johnny passed his eye around the hospital room, anxiously searching for _anything_ that would lead his focus away from the pain. His thoughts shifted from bad to worse, though - like how a roof already unstable caves in onto the building occupants below. He saw Azula in his mind, breaking down as she left the living room emotionally stabbed. That was a scene he'd been in…where he had played the bad guy…the day before he was attacked. _This time…I'm sorry_, he ached to tell her. But would she come to see him in such a state as this? His poison, her 'meat'. She needed his apology, yet it was burdening him so much with guilt just thinking up what else to say. In agony he clenched his wrists, broken one included, & screamed in his heart for her, _This time, I'M SORRY!_ (Based on my story "Concealment").

*Twisted by Annie Lennox:

_You've seen him here before_, a voice in the back of Azula's head whispered. Bittersweet memories were trailing behind her like a bridal train. Everything they'd been through, involving Doom & his plan that actually _worked…_she wouldn't trade those ghastly hardships for anything, as without them, the bond between her & him wouldn't be beautifully sealed like this. "I'd run through burning fire just to see your face again," someone made her turn around. She explored every feature his face had, then imagined if she could feel this way every remaining second of her life. "Could I do the honour of taking you through Central Park?" Johnny asked ever so romantically. She smiled, then squeezed his hand as they started their walk. In the distance stood a cherry tree that particularly caught her attention. _It was a long time ago, but nevertheless, you've seen him here before.._

*Deceiver by Disturbed:

Michelle had to be found, & dealt with. So he thought when he settled down in the bedroom he missed so badly after a week in a hospital bed. Head hanging low & eyes shut from fatigue, he held up a happy photo of himself & Azula - their most recent date before things got ugly with Michelle. Nevertheless, his thoughts pointed to the girl who'd lured him into hating his one true girlfriend. He recalled waking up one night with an oxygen mask fitted to his face to discover that this girl, an absolute trickster, had left him.

(Based on my story "Concealment").

Fateful Meeting by James Newton Howard:

Following a pregnant pause, the happy, heroic couple stared out the edge of the bridge. Their pulses slowed to match each other's pace. She was the first to sense that, & rubbed her head against his lovingly. He did the same, only more fervently, till her insides felt they were going to collapse in a good way. They spent a few minutes in silence, savouring all that happened, was happening & was to happen between them. Next, they kissed generously, & she giggled at the sight of his dreamy expression after their lips parted.

*Escaping the CIA by James Newton Howard:

Demanding to know what transpired, Azula ran ahead of the team of 'rebels' storming through the prison. Her priority: none other than finding him & lessening his pain. She couldn't use his name & the word 'torture' in the same sentence. Romantic love fired up something remarkable: you would literally experience the suffering your partner was having. You both were linked in a thousand & one ways. Rumbling noises coming from behind a gargantuan door of the hallway could be heard, & her inner knowing beckoned to her to get past it.

*Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin:

"Let's see your soft side, shall we? I'd say it compliments his blind side just nicely…," Lyja cackled. "You wouldn't dare say that again!" Azula shrieked, then lunged for her opponent like never before. So much anger was brought to life in her veins that they felt scorched. She didn't care how her enemy was flanked by all the help she could get; she had to defend the person that the she-Skrull had hurt so maliciously in the past. A horrible picture - of Johnny bleeding out on the pavement - screamed in her mind as she struck Lyja.

*Hit the Floor by Linkin Park:

Mentally he fought to keep himself from going off kilter. Ronan had been gnarled with jealousy, swollen pride & a deadly passion for vengeance. Ronan had dealt him a blow that would scar him for life. Less things began to matter as the seconds went by. Soon all that was left was the seemingly permanent pain, & a mental image of the Blue Dragon he loved.

*Hide by Red:

The crux of the matter was that today, she'd be leaving behind a love so strong. Love would only be true love if it was intrinsic, not instrumental. xWhether she'd waste away in a showdown with Doom or his minions, or come crawling blind at the end of a battle, she refused to let time wait. She stepped forward, & thankfully no one sprang to attack. The crowd of Victor's supporters simply gawked. Maybe they were relishing the suspense by letting it drag on as long as they would stand it. She looked down at Ronan's victim, almost wanting to cry under the weight of sympathy. He (the 'victim') was sweating beads, & shaking quite violently.

*I Love It When A Plan Comes Together by Alan Silvestri:

It's said how the eyes are windows to the soul. Johnny had heard that before someplace from someone; now he was left rather confused. If you had your eyesight taken away from you, what then happens to your soul? She whispered into the shell of his ear, "Listen, I love you for who you are. That will never ever change." However, time seemed to blur out, as if it dragged him out of that holding cell they were in. The concrete floor was hurting him with friction. He never kept track of time anymore; what on earth did it matter? What could it change? Little did he know though, that this time, a hopeful plan was on its way to fruition.

Kayla by Harry Gregson-Williams:

"Never gets old, does it?" Johnny's dad, Franklin, spoke above the sound of the wind funneling about the hospital balcony. He stood proudly by his son, whose eyes were filling up. The baby in Johnny's arms twitched once or twice before letting out a little yawn. Her ebony hair shifted the slightest as her father just about saw the colour of her eyes. A soothing blue, just like his. Franklin's smile was as wide as the sea; it could even go by the name "grandfather smile" - given its strange uniqueness as he marveled at the wonder of his new grandchild. The tunnel of time enjoyed playing tricks on you. Like how eleven years undeniably felt like eleven days. "She's perfect," he turned up the wattage of his own fatherly smile. "Can I see her, Grandpa?" asked the baby's sister, Tamara from below. Beside her was Johnny's eldest child, Matt, who tugged lightly at his shirt's edge, "Dad? What's her name gonna be?" "I'll have Mommy to name her when we go back inside," the Human Torch winked.


End file.
